Zen
'Introduction' Zen is the doctor of the blonde haired Pirates. He sails on the Shadow Blade along with his captian Matrox Yang, the crew's shipwright Takeshi Unom and first mate Kaori Mahra. The crew has only just entred the grand line and Zen met and joined them on the first island of the grand line-. For many years Zen was the leader of the Star Gang (A north Oeste island gang made up of a small amount of strong fighters) but the whole gang (except Zen) was killed by a rival gang shortly after the Blonde Haired pirates arrival to the island. He has currently got a bounty of 6,000,000. 'Appearance' Zen has massive spiky hair that is as tall as his head. He has scars all over his body. He wears no top but always wears a plain white mask with one whole for the left eye. He claims that this is because his face is horribly scarred. He wears black jeans and has a chain as a belt when he is not using it for fighting. 'Personality' Zen doesn't have strong Moral views one way or the other. He knows that it is a tough world and that sometimes people have to do bad things to survive. He only really shows intrest in this kind of thing when someone wrongs him or someone he cares about- but even then he doesn't expect others to help him out, he realises that if he doesn't contantly go out of his way for people then he can't expect them to do the same. Because of this he has developed a sort of loner personality- interacting only with his close friends or people he respects enough to call enemies. During his childhood he was not strong enough to save his family and so refuses to ever run from a fight because he believes that he will never be strong enough to acomplish his dream if he runs from all his fights. It is for this same reason that he never dodges attacks. Once when Kaori asked why he never dodged attacks he said- "My fighting style doesn't incorporate dodging. If I dodge then I'm not following my fighting styles rules and so I amn't getting better at it. If someone attacks me and I can block or deflect their attack then great. If I can't then I deserve whatever pain the attack brings me." 'Abilities and Powers' 'Physical Strength' Years of training have caused Zen to have a fantastic level of physical strenght. Dispite this he always wishes to be stronger and is contantly training. 'Agility' Zen has a moderate amount of agility- but prefers to keep his feet on the ground during fights. Due to the fact that he never dodges attacks all of the agility that he uses is in his attacks. 'Endurance' Zen has an amazing amount of agility. This was first displayed when he was 9 and fought a desert pheonix (a very powerful bird native to Oeste island). The pheonix would have killed any man with ease but even though Zen was only a boy he managed to survive. Unfortunatly he gained great scars all over his body that never left. 'Weapons' The chain that Zen uses as a belt is also his weapon. 'Relationships' 'Crew' Zen cares deeply from his crew as they saved his life when they first met. 'Allies/ Friends' When Zen was the leader of the Star gang his closest friends were the other 4 members of the gang. 'Enemies' The leader of the rival gang and the one who led the attack that killed the rest of his gang- Koh. He also wishes more than anything to get revenge on King Dakorta- King of North Oeste island. 'Other' 'History' The mandatory depressing back story. Zen lived most of his childhood life in a small town in the north section of a desert island called Oeste island with his Mother, Father and younger sister. At the age of nine Zen went out to the desert to fight a Desert Pheonix (A very strong bird native to Oeste island) in order to prove his strength. He was mercifully beaten but somehow managed to survive, though horribly scarred and unconsious. He woke up six days later in a Royal army camp. He had been treated by the Royal army doctors and had managed to live, but with scars all over his body. He asked the soldiers to show him the way back to his town but they sadly told him that Rebel soldiers from South Oeste island had come up to his home town while he was unconcious and killed everyone. The Royal army had gotten to the town in time to drive the rebels back but hadn't been able to save everyone. Zen cried, believing that if he had been strong enough to beat the Desert Pheonix then he would have been able to get back to his town and save his family. Zen vowed to get stronger and joined the Royal army. 'The Royal betrayal' Zen fought for the Royal army of North Oeste island against the Rebels of south Oeste island for 19 years. Getting stronger with every battle. He bacame good friends with the doctor who had saved him (who was only a boy of 11 at the time) and they both learned from each other. Zen teaching Behri how to fight and Behri teaching him ow to be a doctor. Zen bacame a proud warrior and even got a tatto of the Royal army symbol on his face- so that all who saw him new who he was. Zen and Behri rose up highly through the ranks until one night when they had the honour of eating with King Dakorta and some of the other high-ranking officials of the Royal Army in the palace. Everyone got very drunk except Zen and Behri and it was then (when people were talking about different things that they had to do during the war) that a drunk King Darkota began listing the towns and villages he'd destroyed because they hadn't paid tax on time. Zen ate, quietly listening when the King mentioned the name of his home town. Zen rose to his feet. Asking the King to repeat himself. He did and even went into some of the details of what had happned there. Behri motioned for the King to stop but he kept going. Telling Zen how for a few months he had even kept the head of a little girl that a soldier had brought back. Suddenly Zen knew what had happned. The soldiers that had saved him were not those who had tried to save the village, but those who had destroyed it. Zen lost it and attacked the drunk officials with his chain. Killing them all. He ran to do the same to the King but was stopped by Behri- who stood between Zen and the King. Angered that the person who had saved his life and had been his friend for so long was the same person who had helped destroy his home town, Zen fought. Royal army soldier verses Royal army soldier. Chain against Sword. Zen was knocked down and got ready for Behri to kill him. But Behri let Zen escape- warning him that he'd have to kill him the next time he saw him. Zen warned Behri the same thing and fled. 'The new Zen' 'Character Design' So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? 'Major Battles' Who your character fought against? Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) 'Quotes' Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) 'Trivia' Tell us fun facts about your character 'Related Articles' Links from this wiki that are related to this page. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Chain Weapon User